


Sleeping Beauty

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farting, M/M, Pre-Series, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, Weechesters, Wetting, scat? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out he sorta has a thing...and that thing is called "a kink for every single thing that Dean does in the bathroom". Or--what should be done in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an RP, myself writing as Dean.
> 
> THIS IS NOT YET COMPLETE, SO IT HAS A BIT OF AN ABRUPT ENDING--apologies in advance.

"Come on Sammy, it's almost one, I need my beauty sleep." Dean shouted, face in the pillow. "Boys, pipe down! I'm trying to--OH!" John said, standing up from the table in the kitchenette, packing up his laptop and heading for the door. "I'll be back by noon, don't leave this motel." John said, going out with the new piece of information he discovered. "SammyyyyYYYY," Dean groaned, kicking the covers off of his legs. "I'm gonna turn the light out if you don't come in 3 seconds," Dean said, reaching for the lamp.

Sam frowned at himself in the mirror and wiped the droplets of water off his face before stomping out the bathroom. "Turn it down, Dean. We're gonna get kicked out of the room if you keep yelling like that," Sam bitched as he changed his jeans to light flannel pants. He jumped on the bed that he and Dean usually shared but was now empty since dad was going to be out the whole night. It kind of felt weird to be sleeping alone and actually having some room to move when you've gotten used to sharing a bed. "You can turn it off now, Dean," Sam murmured into his pillow and glanced towards the other bed.

Dean didn't hear Sam. He was already breathing deeply, just on the edge of sleep. He moved slightly in his sleep, clutching the pillow and hitching his leg up into a more comfortable position. he settled his head into the pillow and continued sleeping, his breathing getting more and more even.

"Dean?" Sam repeated with a lower voice, not getting a reply. He had fallen asleep already. Sam sighed and decided to leave the light on, Dean would get it later if he woke up in the middle of the night. Sam took a deep breath and settled into a comfortable position, trying to relax and drift off. He couldn't though. He was so tired his brain was on overdrive, making Sam feel anxious. He tossed and turned in bed for a while, listening to Dean snore softly in the otherwise silent room.

Sam glanced at the clock. He had been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour now. It was frustrating, but he knew the right cure. Without thinking it over Sam stuck his hand between his legs and started to grope himself. He was fully hard in mere seconds, no surprise there, he was 14 and everything gave him a boner nowadays. Sam closed his eyes and started to enjoy himself when he heard Dean mumble something in his sleep. Sam couldn't help but look, and all he could see was Dean's naked, beautifully curved back and his ass cheeks covered by tight grey cotton. Sam let out a shaky breath. He had noticed it before, how attractive Dean was to him, and this certainly wasn't the first time he was jerking off to his sleeping brother. It was kind of a guilty pleasure for Sam, more of a pleasure than guilt. He bit his lip to keep his moans at bay and pushed his pants down just enough to get his aching dick out. He started stroking, fast, other hand going to his still almost hairless balls, playing with them. It was just getting good when Dean shifted in his sleep just slightly, it looked like his body stilled, not being relaxed anymore. For a second there Sam thought he had woken Dean up, but then he heard a fairly loud blurt from Dean's direction and saw him relaxing again with an audible sigh. Oh. Sam stopped his hand and frowned to himself, nice way of ruining the mood, Dean. Sam's erection didn't seem to mind though. It throbbed in Sam's fist and oozed out more precome, urging Sam to continue. He gave into his body's command and started stroking again, his toes curling as he felt his orgasm closing in. Sam shut his eyes, imagining Dean's ass in different positions, in different clothing, naked even, but he couldn't really shake the sound he just heard from his head, it kept playing in the background and merging with the visual images, and when Sam finally reached his climax he was pretty sure he had just fantasized about his brother AND sexual passing of gas. It left Sam with double-guilt that only lasted for a few minutes before the boy was totally relaxed from his release, sound asleep.

Dean awoke in the late morning, pushing himself up on his elbows, looking over at the other bed. Sam was still asleep, but the light between the two beds had been left on. "Hey, loser..." Dean said, swatting at the arm Sam had hanging off the side of the bed. "You dingus, you left the light on!" Dean said, voice still deep and groggy from sleep. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, shutting the light off and rolling over onto his back, laying in a spread eagle formation. "So Sammy, how did you sleep? I slept great, with all this room I had to stretch out and get comfortable without the fear of accidentally nut-tapping you in the night." Dean smirked, head lolling over to face Sam, still waking up slowly.

Sam was pulled from his sleep roughly by Dean's too loud voice and something swatting his arm. He groaned sleepily and cracked one eye open, seeing Dean all spread out on the other bed. "I slept fine," Sam answered groggily and curled himself into a tight ball, laying on his side. He had a few flashbacks of his last night activities and couldn't help blushing a little. Hoping Dean wouldn't notice anything Sam pulled the covers to his ears and tried to stay cool. "What time is it? I think I'm gonna sleep some more.." He couldn't possibly get up yet, with his obvious morning wood that decided on not going down.

"Nahh, Sammy. Come on, it's way past ten. You wouldn't want to sleep so late if you hadn't taken seven years in the bathroom. What's wrong, couldn't get it up fast enough?" Dean joked to Sam, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "And it's like 80°, why do you have the covers up to your eyes?" Dean said, standing up, pulling the covers down just barely uncovering Sam's waist. "Up and at 'em. You've gotta entertain me all day, dad said not to leave. Whatever that means. And I certainly don't want to find out." Dean said, running one hand through his hair, and gently scratching at his balls through his briefs. "You want some breakfast?" Dean said, walking away towards the kitchenette. He pushed lightly and out came a long puff of air, and he chuckled. "If you don't get up, Sam, I'm gonna have to fumigate you." he said, before disappearing around the corner.

Sam felt his cock throb at the sound and had to mask his whimper with an angry groan. "I hate you," he grumbled and got out of bed, picking the time just right so he could walk past Dean without him looking. Sam slammed the bathroom door and stared at himself in the mirror, trying to will his erection away. He knew it wouldn't work so he stepped into the shower and turned it on as cold as he could bare. It helped a little, having his dick only half full gave Sam a chance to relieve his bladder. He watched the stream hit the tub with force, realizing he actually had to go really badly. The feeling just had gotten lost under all the sexual frustration. Sam sighed contently when he was ready and decided to masturbate anyway, maybe he could avoid popping a boner in the middle of the day like that.

Dean had once again pointed out Sam's long shower. He probably knew exactly what was taking Sam so long, but Sam didn't really care - it's not like Dean never did it. Sam had skipped breakfast so his stomach was growling by noon. He was already sitting at the small dining table, watching Dean cook up a meal for them. "Ready soon?"

"Just hold your horses. I've been waiting for you all day. Good food comes at a price!" Dean said, stirring the pot once more to see if the mac and cheese was done yet. Dean sighed, leaning over the counter, looking out the window. "Looks pretty hot and muggy out there Sammy. Might just stay in this all day." Dean said nonchalantly, referring to his boxer briefs. In his leaning down position, he let out another stream of gas. "God those tacos last night threw me for a loop." he said, pushing out another one before standing up. "Hey, watch that will ya? I've gotta take a shit." Dean said, walking past Sam, punching him in the shoulder on his way to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door the whole way.

A deep blush rose on Sam's cheeks by Dean's appearance and his actions. He couldn't believe he actually was into this. It made him confused, and being confused made him mad. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed, not even trying to hide his obvious blushing. "You could at least do that in the bathroom!" He yelled to Dean who was already on the toilet, apparently, judging by the sounds echoing from the room. "AND SHUT THE DOOR!" Sam clenched his eyes shut and put hands on his ears so he wouldn't hear. Wouldn't give his cock a chance to get any more interested and leak in his pants or something.

Dean chuckled darkly at Sam's uncomfortableness. It was his job as an older brother to tease him. He thought it was purely because Sam was a prude, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't trying to break him from his ways, a little bit. Dean finished up in the bathroom, not bothering to wash his hands. Sam was sitting with his head down on the table, and his hands folded over the back of his head, covering his ears. Dean crouched down by Sam, and picked up his head gently by his hair. "You okay, bug? I didn't mean to make you so miserable. You gotta loosen up a bit."

Sam glared at Dean under furrowed brows. "I'm fine, _Bean_ ," Sam answered and shooed Dean's hand away. He probably didn't even wash them. "Did you even wash your hands?" A slightly guilty grin on Dean's face answered for him. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine, it should've been from disgust but it really was from something else. Something else like Dean touching him, and Dean touching him with his unwashed hands. "Whatever, I'm hungry," Sam dropped his gaze again and handed his empty plate to his brother. "A lot, please."

Dean scoffed, and pushed Sam's plate back to him. "Nah, bro, if my dirty hands bother you so much, then get it yourself." Dean said, standing up, and grabbing his own plate, scooping out almost half of the pot onto his own. "Mmm, it's good, Sammy." Dean moaned at each bite, then paused. "Did you...did you take your lactose pill today? Come on. Go get your pill and eat up!"

Sam feels himself blushing again. "I'm out of pills, I told you the other day.." He grabs his plate tightly and gets up, carrying the plate as low as possible to cover up at least a little bit. He's embarrassed, but can't help it. It's not like he can just control it. Maybe it would be better chopped off. Sam feels Dean's gaze on him but decides to ignore and act casual, going to scoop some food on his plate. He packs it full and then returns to the table, not daring to look at Dean's direction.

Dean giggled to himself. "Okay Sam, what's up? You okay down there? Thought you woulda been all dried up from your seven year shower." Dean teased, feeling a slight blush on his own cheeks. He didn't know what was making him shy about it, when he had nothing to do with it...or so he thought. He couldn't possibly imagine what was going through Sam's mind to make him this aroused, this often. And admittedly, he wanted to get in on the fun. "How do you get it up so often, huh? What's your secret?" he asked playfully. Not actually expecting an answer from Sam.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said with his voice breaking and going too high. He hated that too. "I'm not intentionally 'getting it up', it just happens. It's - It's my age and hormones and.." And the way Dean stays half naked all day and does .. things .. "I can't help it," Sam admits, sounding defeated. "I mean, didn't you go through this? Like, getting turned on all the time and by stupid stuff..?" Sam peers shyly to Dean's eyes that have been locked on him this whole time. Some brotherly comforting could actually make Sam feel a little better about the whole situation.

Dean suddenly got serious. He felt a tiny bit bad that he had teased Sam so mercilessly when in fact it was true that he could not control it. "Yeah, I mean. Of course I did...I'm only playing, Sammy. But what goes on in that mind of yours? To make you aroused all the time? I want in on that." Dean said, trying to sound sweet, compensating for all the teasing of the day.

Sam wanted to tell. Not about his weird sick fetishes but about how he felt for Dean. Sam studied his brother's face, it was calm and serious now, but Sam couldn't tell. So he shrugged with a "'s nothing special," and stuffed his mouth full of macaroni so he wouldn't have to speak for a moment.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Alright..." he said, leaving Sam to his silence. If he didn't want to talk, Sam was stubborn enough that Dean couldn't get him to...at least for the time being.

Dean crawled under the covers quietly, since their father was already asleep in the adjacent bed. He had one night of space, but it was back to sleeping side by side with Sam. Not that he minded; it's how he's grown up since the beginning. Dean shuffled around under the covers, getting into just the right position, one arm under his pillow, and turned to face Sam's side. "So..." Dean whispered, tearing Sam from the pages of his book. "You gonna tell me what happened earlier today? Or am I gonna find out on my death bed?" Dean asked, pouting dramatically.

Sam turned to face Dean and sighed deeply. He knew Dean wasn't gonna drop the topic just like that. "I told you, it's nothing," he whispered. "And even if it was I'm not going to tell you." Sam heard Dean's 'hmph!' and turned back to his book. "Why do you wanna know anyway? So you can make fun of me?"

"No, 'm not gonna make fun of you." Dean said softly, trying to convince Sam that he could confide in him. "You know you can tell me anything Sam." Dean said, lifting his hand just enough to punch Sam in the side, then drop back down to the mattress, giving a weak, but trustworthy, smile.

Sam sighed and put his book down, staring at the ceiling. "Fine.. But it’s pretty gross, probably," he started talking, not looking at Dean. He maybe should just shut up and go to sleep but it felt good to have someone to share with, besides, Dean had told Sam everything about his sex life, even if he didn't want to know. "I like.. uh.." Sam blushed while trying to figure out a way to say this. "..bathroom stuff.." He finally got out.

"What, like piss?" Dean asked, not sounding shocked or judging, just curious.

"Well, yeah.." Sam nodded, blushing some more. "And - and the other thing too," he said with a quiet, unclear voice. When Dean still seemed okay about it all, Sam decided to add some. "And then the OTHER other thing. You know," Sam turned to Dean who was raising his eyebrows in question. "Like.. air..?" Sam clarified and Dean made an understanding 'oooh' sound. "So, um. You kinda do it a lot and then I get hard, all the time." Sam finished his confession and pulled the covers over his head to hide his deep red face.

"Hey," Dean said, pulling the sheet off of Sam's head. "Don't be embarrassed. At least you got it out. Now I know." But Dean didn't know what to do with the information he just received. "Now that I DO know, though...do you want me to stop? Well...I can't make any promises that I'll stop. But at least not tease you about it..?" Dean shifted so he was up on his elbow, facing Sam.

Sam pouted a little at Dean, for taking away his cover, but gave a shy smile. "Well.. haven't I told you to stop before?" He chuckled lightly, but he wasn't really sure if he actually wanted Dean to stop. And who was he to say what others could or could not do in their own home - well, almost home. "But uh, you actually.. do it a lot in your sleep. I guess you can't control that."

"Shit, I do..?" Dean blushed a few shades of red before running a hand down his face. "Guess that gives you great morning wood material." Dean half-joked, half-wondered if he actually DID do that to Sam. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little intrigued by this whole thing. "So um. How long has this been goin' on? If I had known this I might've told you about that one girl, Kayli." Dean started, remembering back to this one girl he had been with a few times who was into that kinda stuff.

Sam tried to remember back to when he first discovered he was into any of this, but couldn't place it. "I guess I've liked the, um, 'pee things', for forever.. But just recently discovered the rest," he answered, not feeling so embarrassed anymore now that Dean was cool and accepting about it. Actually he felt excited and wanted to talk about this. Especially if Dean had had some experience in it. "What about that girl? Was she into something like this?" Sam was eager to hear.

Dean looked over his shoulder to make sure that his dad was in fact asleep, then turned back and scooted closer to Sam. "Well, remember back in Carlisle? We stayed there for a month maybe? Well there was this girl Kayli who...well. She was pretty kinky. She uh...made me piss on her. Like, right on the bed and everything." Dean began. He started blushing even harder, and felt a stirring in his stomach remembering the event. "And then, another time we uh. She...didn't pee all day. And then when we got home she did it...in my lap..." Dean finished, assessing Sam's face for his reaction.

Sam felt lightheaded by the information. If he wasn't hard before, he surely was that now, hard and leaking. He gulped down a whimper as Dean finished the story. "H-how was it?" Sam asked, his voice coming out lower than normally. He scooted closer so they wouldn't have to talk so loud, even if it meant having Dean's body heat right through the thin covers, making Sam even more aroused. "Did you like it, too?" Sam had a thousand questions but he tried not to blurt out them all at once.

"Yeah...yeah I guess I did." Dean said plainly, realizing that maybe he had a kink as well. He definitely thought so by the amount of blood that was pooling in his groin. "But this other stuff, huh? How do you feel about those? Feel like you're one kinky sonofabitch. Couldn't be into something simple, like choking, could you?" Dean winked, smiling and brushing his calf against Sam's.

Sam jumped slightly when he felt Dean's leg against his own, but didn't pull away. He wanted to fully press himself against his brother, but it probably wasn't such a good idea so he just kept on opening up about his weird fetishes. "Well, the other stuff, I don't like to, you know, spread it or anything," he explained. "I just find it pretty hot when.. when someone has to go, and then the noises and and.. If someone 'has an accident', that - I like that too," Sam talked fast so he wouldn't lose the courage mid sentence.

Dean smiled at how nervous his brother was, telling him these secrets. "You sly dog." Dean nodded, fully accepting everything that Sam had just told him. "I think I can get behind that." Dean said, stretching with a yawn, and returning to his original sleeping position. However, he was much closer to Sam than he was when he first laid down. "If I...do anything...in my sleep...I'm sorry, and, you're welcome." Dean said smugly, smiling and closing his eyes.

Sam scoffed at Dean's comment and laid down himself, shifting to find a good position. "Good night, jerk," he said, trying to sound casual but his voice was still a little shaky from the previous topic. He tentatively pressed closer and snuck an arm over Dean, leaving it there when he only heard a content sigh from his brother. "And thanks, Dean. For being cool about this." He said quietly, closing his eyes with a smile, soon falling asleep.

 

A day or two later, after Dean had been mulling over what Sam had said the other night in bed, the boys were left alone again. Dean decided he would have a little fun that day. He promised not to tease Sam about what he revealed, but was it really teasing if he was enjoying it as well? Dean woke up early, seeing that his dad had already left, bed made--in the military habit--and bags gone. Dean decided he would shower and start the day, as long as he was already up. He had to remind himself several times not to pee as he was showering, since it was such commonplace for him, and as he had to go fairly bad. The warm water did not help at all, and he had to evacuate the shower before he got the chance to shave. He stood at the mirror, running his hand over his face, deciding that maybe a little stubble wasn't such a bad thing after all, and quickly pulled some dark jeans and a red flannel on.

He crept out of the bathroom, past Sam, still sleeping, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. No matter how much he did not want to drink any more liquid, he needed caffeine for the day, so he poured himself a mug of coffee, wincing at the splashing sound it made as it hit the bottom of the cup. He was beginning to second guess himself, as to whether or not he could last past noon. But he had to stick it out for Sammy. He sat down on the couch, and turned the tv on, eating a bagel and cream cheese, watching some lame sitcom until Sam woke up, knee bouncing ever so slightly.

Sam woke up late, happy to wake up on his own for once, without Dean poking him or playing music too loud. He got up without making the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once he was done with his morning routine Sam headed towards the couch. He had grabbed a can of soda on his way - not the best choice for breakfast but it was something. Sam hopped on the couch beside Dean who was strangely quiet this morning. "Hey. Anything on?" He nodded towards the television and took a sip of the coke.

"Just reruns. I Love Lucy, Full House, the usual." They were pretty used to catching episodes of expired tv shows, seeing that they didn't always have a place to catch live tv. "So, dream anything good last night?" Dean asked, leading into his big plans for the day.

"No, not really," Sam tried to remember, but he didn't recall any dreams, good or bad. He had stayed up late last night again, just so he could watch Dean sleep and get off on it, it had almost became a good night ritual for Sam. Anyway, he wasn't going to mention that to Dean. Even if he was accepting and open to things, it didn't mean that he would tolerate _everything_ , especially if it involved his little brother lusting over him. "You? Girls?"

Dean smirked, laughing to himself. "Kind of...I had a dream about that Kayli chick. Remember?" Dean could tell by the blush rising in Sam's cheeks that he remembered. "Well, I dreamt that she made me hold my pee all day again. Then she made me straddle her and piss through my jeans. And, well, I woke up really desperate to take a leak...but I didn't." Dean said casually, as if his insides weren't twisting like mad right now. He didn't dare to look over at Sam's face, just kept staring straight ahead at the infomercial on the television.

Sam felt himself blush bright red. He also tried to act casual when he pulled a pillow over his lap. "Wow," he commented, clearing his throat. "A-are you gonna hold it? Like, for long?" Sam asked tentatively, not sure where Dean was going with this. He took a deep breath before turning his gaze to Dean who really looked like he was needing to go, his cheeks flushed, face in a slight frown and he kept moving around nervously. Sam was screaming internally at the sight, but couldn't tear his eyes away. Not when Dean was obviously teasing him. Was he?

"Yeah. Well, I'm not _entirely_ sure how long I _can_ hold it." Dean said, adjusting his seating position. He sat with his legs pressed together, and it seemed to relieve some of the pressure. "As long as I don't move from this exact spot, I should be good for another couple hours." Dean said, confident on the outside, but not so much on the inside. But he could tell that he was getting a positive reaction from Sam, so he was satisfied.

"Dean!" Sam gasped. "You know you can't just.. make a mess in here? Dad will kill you." It’s not like Sam didn't want Dean to make a mess, right there on the couch from where it would dribble down and soak into the carpet and - "Um," he forced himself out from his thoughts. "But if you wanted to, bathtub's pretty good for that.. I can help with the laundry." Sam offered shyly, more than happy to help Dean explore his sexuality and new, mutual kinks he had with Sam.

Dean raised his eyebrow, and smirked at Sam. "Oh? Is this so? And how would you know that, Sam? You done this before?" Dean asked, looking Sam up and down. Dean could imagine Sam getting off to his own kinks in the bathroom, while he and his dad hunted separately.

"I- um - yeah," Sam admitted with a shy smile. He thought of Dean wetting his jeans in the bathroom, it made him shiver slightly, and he really, really wanted to see that actually happening, not just in his imagination. Sam swallowed and tried to gather the courage to speak up his mind. "So, Dean.." he started, noticing his voice being a little shaky again. "If you do it, uh, do you think I could.. watch?" He got out, holding his breath as he waited for the answer. When Dean didn't say anything right away, Sam panicked and had to add. "Its totally okay if not, I mean, its private and your thing, you probably wanna do it alone, i can leave the house too, but, I-I just thought it would be nice to see. In real life. Not just on video. You know?" He babbled and found himself a little breathless after he had stopped talking.

"Dude," Dean said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder stopping his words. "It's fine, you can watch. Who do you think I'm doin' this for?" Dean said, turning back towards the tv, and shoving his hand between his thighs, gripping himself, trying to hold on longer for Sam.

"Oh.. Oh!" Sam was hit with realization. "I thought you were doing it for you and was just over-sharing like always.." Sam's voice trailed off as he watched Dean squirming next to him, making little noises of discomfort and gripping his crotch. Sam wanted to grab himself too, for other reasons though. His cock was already throbbing along with his heartbeat, but he settled for just pressing his hands against the pillow on his lap. It gave him some friction, not nearly enough but better than nothing. He tried to swallow a moan but it managed to come out as a little whine. To distract Dean from that Sam gestured towards the forgotten can of coke on the coffee table. "Need to fill up more?" He asked, finding his voice strange and unfamiliar. Another idea hit him. "Or if you needed to let some out, I could empty that for you.." Sam suggested shyly.

Dean swallowed, shifting once again. "Nah, Sammy. Once I break the seal, there's no way I'd be able to stop." Dean said. "God, it like, _actually_ hurts by now. But...in a good way." Dean said, puzzled. "Don't know how much longer I got." Dean said, looking over at Sam, smirking at his obvious arousal, his cheeks rosy and forehead shimmery.

"Oh okay," Sam said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Not that he really was disappointed, how could he be, given the situation. This was like a dream. "Do you think we should, uh," Sam glanced over at the bathroom door. "Go there? Just to be safe, you know," he added, even if the thought of Dean accidentally losing it here in the living room was _very_ exciting.

Dean inhaled deeply and set the tv remote down on the armrest of the couch. "Okay, but...I don't know if I'll make it there." Dean said, struggling to sit up slightly, preparing to stand. "Here goes nothing..." Dean said, shoving both hands in his crotch, squeezing as hard as he comfortably could, and sprinting to the bathroom. Sam had followed him in, and was closing the door behind them. "God, it almost burns!" Dean said, bouncing up and down, legs nearly crossed. "Should I uh...should I get in the tub?" Dean asked, beginning to feel his cock stiffen with the arousal of what he was about to do.

Sam nodded frantically, loving the rush of arousal going through him. He could have not imagined Dean being like this, so extremely desperate and showing it. "Yes, get in there, that's probably, yeah, okay, you're there," Sam babbled, helping Dean climb over the edge - not that Dean couldn't do it himself, but it was a perfect excuse for Sam to get his hands on Dean. He seemed to appreciate the help though. Once Dean was standing steady in the tub, Sam wasn't sure where to look. He wanted to see Dean's face as he was about to wet himself, but decided to fixate on his crotch instead, not wanting to miss a single leak. "You gonna go?"

 

Dean breathed heavily, trying to make sense of this all in his head. "Yeah just...gimme a sec..." Dean closed his eyes, concentrating on trying to make his erection go down long enough to break the seal. He reached a hand down the front of his pants, adjusting his dick to just the right place. He took his hand back out, and spread his legs, encouraging the flow to start. "Come on, I gotta piss, what's the holdup?" he said, shaking in the knees, and giving one frustrated push. All of a sudden he felt the warmth spurt against his leg. His eyes flicked open, and he looked down at himself. He pushed slightly more, and the wet patch traveled down to his upper thigh. He finally could let go of his muscles, and it came flooding out. It was very audible in the completely silent room, and Sam just stood there in awe. Dean struggled to stop the flow for a minute, and assess the damage. "That felt so fuckin good I can't even begin to explain, Sammy." Dean said, and reached down his pants again, moving his dick to the other side, and continued peeing. This time, he let out audible moans of relief and arousal. When the torrents of pee stopped flooding down his leg, he sighed, and shook the droplets off of the bottom of his pant leg. "Fuck, Sam. Why didn't you let me know you were into this before? I could do this every day." Dean sighed happily, and leaned back against the tiled wall.

 **  
**Sam whimpered when Dean finally started flooding his pants. He had to grip the base of his cock, just to be sure he wouldn't come in his pants by just watching and _listening_  to Dean piss all over his jeans. He wanted to reach out and feel the fabric, feel Dean's hot stream against his palm. "Fuck, Dean," Sam breathed out, stepping a little closer, knees pressed against the side of the bathtub. "Y-you got hard," Sam pointed out the obvious, but he was genuinely surprised that Dean actually enjoyed it this much. "Can you show me your, um, boxers? I just.. want to see," he asked shyly, dying to see all of Dean's mess.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more to this story!!


End file.
